1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electric connectors, and more particularly, to electric connectors of a type which connects two electrical parts which are rotatable relative to each other. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a cable type electric connector which generally comprises a first member connected to one fixed electrical part, and a second member connected to the other electrical part which rotates relative to the fixed electric part and a resilient and spiraled electric cable having both ends connected to the first and second members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication 4-112140 and Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publications 3-39911 and 4-41590 show cable type electric connectors. These connectors are applied to a motor vehicle for establishing electric connection between an electrical part mounted on a steering wheel and another electrical part mounted on a fixed structure of the vehicle body. Each connector comprise generally a first member connected to the first electric part of the steering wheel, a second member connected to the other electric part of the fixed structure and a resilient electric cable having both ends connected to the first and second members.
However, due to their inherent constructions, these conventional connectors have failed to satisfy the need of the users. That is, some are costly, some are bulky, some are complicated, and some need a very skilled technique for assembling the same to the vehicle.